


Good Intentions

by smolge



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Songwriting, commaful, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolge/pseuds/smolge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song I wrote about Seblaine. It was originally posted there and you can find it at this link (with pictures to go along): https://commaful.com/play/_emotrash_/good-intentions and you can leave kudos there too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

All my life I lived in the slow lane  
Always took my time just playing it safe  
Then I met a bad boy with good intentions  
He could make my heart race  
He leaned in close and whispered to me  
That bashfulness would get me everywhere  
That if I asked I could have him anywhere  
He could make me blush so fast  
Back then I didn't think it would ever last  
Knew he would get what he wanted then run away from me  
But that boy surprised me  
By falling in love falling in love falling in love  
By falling in love falling in love falling in love with me  
Then one night so far from now  
When he finally knew deep down  
He panicked and chased after me  
Saying it was all fun and games but now I need you  
Saying I'll leave if you want I get it I do  
And I said please don't go  
Stay with me  
I'm all alone  
That bad boy looked at me with such good intentions  
He looked into my eyes and realized too late that kindness  
Was contagious. That bad boy had such great intentions  
That bad boy became so good because of his intentions  
I fell in love with a boy with nothing but bad intentions  
Then he tripped and fell too and now he looks at me with  
Such good intentions. That bad boy of mine has such good intentions  
That good man of mine has such great intentions


End file.
